


Let Our Bodies Do The Talking

by chunkyloverfiftythree



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkyloverfiftythree/pseuds/chunkyloverfiftythree
Summary: porn without plot
Relationships: Marko Stunt / Sammy Guevara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Let Our Bodies Do The Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to just write some smut but I couldn't help interject some tenderness with these boys. Let me know what you think.

“You’re so perfect like this” Sammy managed between shaky breaths. Looking down through lowered lids he had Marko on his knees, Sammy’s cock in his mouth, bright blue eyes sparkling. Marko pulled back, letting Sammy’s dripping cock bob between them. 

“You going soft on me?” Marko smirked, licking his lips, leaning back on his heels. 

Sammy chuckled, “ Does this feel soft to you?” He grabbed his cock and stroked slowly a couple of times along the length before guiding the tip to Marko’s lips. “ Open up” he commanded. Marko obliged, but took control, taking the full length slowly, pressing his tongue to the underside of Sammy’s cock until he reached the base, and then pulled back, sucking back to the tip. He used both hands to fist the cock and took the opportunity to appreciate Sammy in this disheveled state. This was purely platonic mutual masturbation, he’d swear to it. All wrestlers did it if they were alone on the road often enough; needs must. There was something more pleasurable about pleasuring Sammy though, to see his friend in the throes of ecstasy, it was a rare delight that Marko was heartened to share in. 

For all the bravado and swagger that Sammy exuded, he was a considerate lover - sorry,  _ jerk-off partner _ . He liked them to finish together. 

“C’mere” Sammy cupped Marko’s cheek in a move that was so tender it made Marko’s heart hurt. He climbed up into Sammy’s lap and went to reach for his own throbbing erection. His hand was pushed aside and he felt the strong, sure grip of Sammy’s hand around his cock. Good God, he groaned at the touch and snapped his head back, pushing himself further into Sammy’s grip. He had a hold of both their cocks now and was jerking them faster, the rhythm soon became erratic though and he reached his peak. Three short, sharp strokes later and Marko curled forward, head landing on Sammy’s shoulder, curly brown locks sweat soaked and sticking to his face, neck, and back. Marko reached between them and the touch of his hand around Sammy’s cock was enough to send Sammy over the edge. He gripped Marko by the waist, burying his head in his chest and heaving short, heavy breaths through his orgasm. 

Once they had both come back into their own bodies Marko made a move to get off Sammy’s lap. He turned to head into the bathroom to clean up but was stopped by Sammy taking a firm hold of his hand, using Marko’s strength he pulled himself up to stand them face to face. He licked his lips and gulped, staring down at Marko, eyes shifting between his eyes and lips, moving slowly he smoothed Marko’s hair back with both hands, and leaning down, placed a gentle kiss to his lips, as soft as a whisper. 

“Same time next week?” he asked. 

“Uh-huh…” Marko nodded, slightly stunned. 


End file.
